


Embrace

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [31]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: When she saw no sign of her beloved Ruby, the Sapphire frowned, moving now to see if she was hidden behind the other gems.





	Embrace

They touched down to Earth in the first time that felt like forever. Who, you may wonder, exactly are they? They are gems, beings that are not from this planet but rather from one far, far away. One that was lightyears away, known to be ran by evil beings called the Diamond Authority. Known to be. Past tense. 

Now, Homeworld is safer than before thanks to a boy named Steven Universe. He established peace across the universe, and soon New Homeworld was being built down on the planet, humans and gems somehow managing to live in peace and harmony. Everything was fine! Great, even. Though, every now and then, some of the gems were called to Homeworld. It could be for various reasons - to help find certain gems, help things move along, something of that sort. After all reversing millions of years worth of damage could not be done in just a week. It took time and help. A lot of help. 

This story, though, does not involve Steven. Yes he was within the ship, and yes he had ran to embrace his girlfriend, Connie, and his father as well as Pearl and Amethyst. Yes he was present at the time, but no this is not the main character that will lay within the next few paragraphs. Instead we focus on the gem who is exiting right behind him, long hair flowing as she looks quickly, a gloved hand moving the tuft of bangs that blocked the one eye that she had. When she saw no sign of her beloved Ruby, the Sapphire frowned, moving now to see if she was hidden behind the other gems.

Perhaps she had forgotten the day? No. No they videoed every night, and Sapphire had made sure to count down with Ruby each time they hung up. Maybe she had forgotten a day. Well, no, it isn’t much like her to not remember such important things. After all, she had been missing her love for almost a month now. They had left one month ago today for an important mission, but Ruby was needed back on Earth for other duties, so they could not have stayed Garnet no matter how much they tried. Since the Homeworld portal was still being fixed for the time being, they had to wait to see each other again. 

Not that there would have been time. The diamonds had needed her almost every second she was there while Steven helped some of the Homeworld gems build new homes to make the place look way more nice than it had at one point. Now the planet looked a lot more like a home rather than somewhere that stored workers and armies. It was nicer there, more relaxing and calm. Everyone seemed to have someone they enjoyed being with as well, and this time they didn’t need the approval to be with them. Gems of different types didn’t need to hide to be together. 

Sapphire moved to Pearl, gently tapping her and looking at the girl. It seemed that she knew exactly what she was looking for, because the gem was attempting (and failing) to hide a smile as she pointed toward the more hidden area of beach. “She said that she wished for some alone time. I was supposed to send you over as soon as you got out. Sorry, Sapphire.” 

A dark blue blush showed as she smiled, nodding before running toward the hidden area. It wasn’t often the two would hang out outside of Garnet, but when they did they still couldn’t keep hands off one another. It seemed as soon as she was on the other side the other was ready, because soon Ruby was lifting her up in a great big hug. 

“Sapphy!” She practically yelled, setting the girl down only to get a kiss. When she was let go she only pulled Ruby back into a hug, seeming to not be ready to let go of the embrace. “I missed you, too.” 

When she let go, Ruby took a step back, motioning to the little blanket set on the sand. It was nearing sunset, meaning that the other was inviting her to watch. Not as a fusion, but as them for now. The two of them. Sapphire giggled and took her hand, allowing the gem to lead to the blanket. Soon they were seated, Sapphire leaning into Ruby’s embrace.


End file.
